ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Hood
Raphael James Hood is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the Grade 7 students. He is the deuteragonist of the series. Background Official Description Raphael James Hood is Middle School student entering Grade 7 and he is Mali and Calum's younger brother and Zoe's older twin brother and he has cystic fibrosis and always brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas like his brother, Calum, Devan, Brad and Connor. He first appeared in Season 2: 2# Raphael's In The Hospital. He also has Dark Syndrome and his weapon is a Sword. Volume 1 Raphael James Hood is an Australian 13-year-old student with Sword-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short dark brown/black hair with light brown highlights on his bangs moved to the right(left in the manga, video game and anime version), brown eyes and fair skin with a tan tint. He brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannula along the way(and it is stated that it is secured at the back of his head). He wears a loose dark blue short-sleeved shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, black jeans and black and white sneakers. His sword is shown to be red and translucent like the other dark syndrome victims. His sleepwear consists of a white short-sleeved and black shorts. He stands on 5 ft. 3 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He can be somewhat immature. Like his sister, he shows a lot of energy and loves playing in the zip line. Unlike his sister, he doesn't like animals besides turtles. But sometimes, he can be serious like when he and his friends are doing some investigations. He can also be caring like when he is always looking out for his sister. At times, he can be really brave like how can she deal blood, scars and anything disgusting to Troye better than him. He is also really optimistic and really fun-loving. He is also shown to be interested in Jackie Chan. He can also be stubborn according to Calum whenever he wants to take off his nasal cannula so the best solution is to secure it at the back. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Raphael is of Scottish and Maori descent, Raphael is a Hebrew name and a fairly European name. His middle name, James is a fairly European(British) name and his last name, Hood is also a fairly European(Scottish) name. Overall, his name origin technically makes sense but doesn't because he is of Scottish and Maori descent. 'Raphael' is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God has healed", from rāp̄ā (רָפָא "he has healed") and ēl (אֵל "God") and as shown in Season 4, he stated that he was named after an angel 'that just came down from heaven' which is stated to be Raphael the archangel Powers and Abilities Sword- His sword power is first used in Season 2. He can use it to chop Medusa's head like in Greek mythology. Trivia * Raphael is one of the 16 main characters who have brown eyes(the others being Calum, Shawn, Zoe, Wendy, Kan, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Kris, Yao, Yuto and Tanya) and the 25 to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * He and Zoe were born on 16 October 2006 making their Zodiac sign, Libra however, Zoe is the one who has Zodiac powers which are Speed and Sticking On Walls while Raphael didn't get Zodiac powers but his power is Sword after having Dark Syndrome * Raphael having his nasal cannula secured at the back might be a reference to Emma Decody from Motel Bates or Poe from 5 Feet Apart * He is also lactose intolerant and has diabetes * Raphael having cystic fibrosis is reused from Classroom Musical * Raphael is of Scottish(on his father's side) and Maori(on his mother's side) ancestry * Raphael had just turned 13 when the series started * Raphael's unfortunate event is when Mali went missing in a Qantas flight * Raphael Lau is from Hong Kong and is faking an Australian accent the whole time Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters